A Better You
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: The beautiful tainted man leaned into the car window and whispered seductively "I can be whatever you want me to be. For three thousand Ryo. Whatever you like." A hand brushed his soft cheek and the money touched his palms. "I want you to be...a better you." Sasuke gave the man the craziest look, but hopped into the luxury car anyway. Narusasu AU Mpreg Yaoi
1. A Better You

Another Narusasu. Don't you just love a dominant Naruto and submissive Sasuke? I know I do. Well this is called "A better you." It's an AU and I might put yaoi in it. I hope you can favorite and review. On with the Story. Tout de Suite.

 **A Better You**

Uchiha Sasuke didn't discriminate. Being in Konoha, he had seen it all. Men who wanted to be women, girls who had sex for fun, people walking around naked, and those who did everything to be seen.

He, Sasuke, never discriminated because he was one of them. Well near them at least. As he walked down the street next to his friend Haku-one who wanted to be a woman-, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about how far his life had taken him and what had really gotten them there.

 **(Flashback)**

A six-year-old Uchiha Sasuke stood with his brother as large men removed the most valuable items from their home.

Turning to his hero, Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Aniki, why are the big men taking our things? They took Kaa-san's jewels and Tou-san's gold chair. Are they robbing us?"

Itachi, the boy's older brother, let off a sad smile. "Foolish little brother. They are taking things, yes, but they do not belong to us anymore."

"Why not?"

Itachi frowned and crouched down to his brother's level. "Because, Sasuke….We do not have enough money to pay debt. They are taking the house as well."

"They're moving the house?"

"No. We cannot live here anymore. We'll have to find somewhere else to live."

Sasuke glared at the oblivious men. "They can't do that. We can pay our debt. They'll just have to reshe...reshed…."

"Reschedule?" Itachi offered. Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke. They have rescheduled….plenty of times. We do not have enough and that's final."

Sasuke sighed. "Will nobody help us?"

"I wish I could tell you they did everything they could to help, but no one aided us. Everyone was pretty excited to see the Great Uchiha clan fall."

Sasuke looked ready to cry. So no one liked the because of who they were? What a bad way to find out.

"Sasuke, you should know that this is a good thing."

"How?"

"Well for one, The Uchihas will be less arrogant and more humbled. And two, this teaches us to never discriminate against different people."

Sasuke nodded. If Itachi said such a thing, it were to be treated like a word of the Gods. Looking up the stairs, in the direction of his room, Sasuke smiled sadly. "They won't take the castles in the air will they, Aniki?"

Itachi smiled. He and Sasuke had made small houses and hung them up by string in Sasuke's room. Sasuke called them castles in the air. They were his favorite thing ever.

"You're right, little brother. We're taking them with us. And that's another thing. Even when we have nowhere to go, we'll always be with each other." Itachi said.

 **(Flashback end)**

A now 22 year old Sasuke's eyes flashed bitterly. Although the last remaining four Uchihas had no say, they split up.

They were dead broke. The days when they went to bed hungry, the white rice and honey free to move around in their empty stomachs.

Sasuke remembered well. He was 11 when his parents decided to put him in the orphanage. That way, he'd have a better life. Itachi had gone off to find jobs months before. That was the last thing he saw of his parents.

Ever since then, Sasuke thought everyday that his parent's theory wouldn't work. Because he never let it work. He often ran away from the orphanage until they kicked him out when he turned 16.

At 16, he became a male prostitute to be able to live casually. Been such ever since then. That's why he never discriminated.

He became one of those people discriminated against. But, he could care less. He got by the way he could. He had no education over the 5th grade so it was hard for him to get a job. However; he was an Uchiha. People loved the way they looked.

He only took female clients. Not that he disliked gay people; if he did, he'd dislike himself. Sasuke was something one would call a submissive. He wasn't going to have sex with a man unless they paid good money.

Sasuke didn't want his male innocence ruined. By male innocence, the Uchiha meant receiving instead of giving. Still, most of the women that payed money for sex made him shiver.

Sasuke didn't want to sound pathetic, but he was waiting for the right one. A gag was pushed into his chest. How ironic was he; he missed his family, who had no location and he wanted to wait for a man who could actually take care of him.

The youngest, and he prayed not the last, Uchiha would literally give up his prostitution if someone came to love and take care of him.

A sentimental male hooker. That's what he was. And that thought made him laugh bitterly.

There was no such thing as a hero in Konoha. This was a place of sin, danger, hate, murder, and indifference. Even Kami was afraid of it. That's why the Gods never visited.

He was drawn out of his self-deprecation by a voice next to him. "Why the bitter laugh?"

Haku, the man/woman who questioned Sasuke, was a transvestite who didn't need to do anything but get a vagina to make him female. He had always looked like a girl….and felt like one.

Sasuke shook his head. "Just thinking about this fucked up town."

Haku chuckled softly. "Sasuke, you know the town's not fucked up."

Before the male could reply, a SUV pulled up and a large man called for Haku. The man's name was Zabuza. He picked up and payed for Haku regularly.

Haku, to Sasuke's disapprovement, believed he and Zabuza were in love. If the man were in love with the man/woman, he would keep the latter off the street.

"I gotta go, Sas. Be careful." Haku ran to the truck and eagerly hopped in, kissing Zabuza in the process.

After they pulled off, Sasuke sighed. "I know the town's not fucked up." A continuance of what was going to be said to Haku. "Just the people in it."

There were other women and a few men on the street; all of them selling their bodies to get by. Most of them went and came.

Sasuke sighed. Being the most attractive man on the street with his tight shirt and pants, Sasuke was given many invitations by men, most with intention of paying 500 ryo.

Sasuke refused countless times. It had gotten to the point where he was the only person standing on 'hookers street.' He wondered if he should go home and skip money tonight, but he didn't have enough to put food on the table and his renter, Orochimaru would resort to asking for….other things in order for him to stay in the shabby apartment.

But, he had no choice if there weren't women looking for him tonight.

Just as he was about to turn around, the sound of tires skidded across the pavement. Sasuke awwed at the luxury vehicle that pulled up before him. The windows were tinted and the car was a shiny black with an orange stripe down the middle.

This girl must have been rich, Sasuke thought.

Unfortunately, the raven's look became uninterested and angry when the tinted window was rolled down. In the driver's seat sat a man; sunny hair, whisker-scars, broad shoulder, kind of heavy set, and the most handsome face ever.

Sasuke thought he was a gorgeous man, but a man nonetheless. He couldn't have his innocence taken unless absolutely necessary.

But, it was and he hated that. The man gave a small smile and Sasuke scowled. "How much are you offering? Because I don't mess with men." _If it's just play,_ he silently added. He was living an empty dream. For people like him, love, protection, and companionship wasn't possible.

The man gave a nervous smile. "I may have a few thousands." He mumbled, his voice baritone and ringing in Sasuke's ears like a drum.

This man was definitely rich. What business did love have when Sasuke was beautiful enough to catch a rich and handsome man. Sasuke wasn't dumb. High intellect ran in the family, and he could us a few thousand to join a cheap college.

Smirking and walking over to the driver's window, the beautiful tainted man leaned into the car and whispered seductively "I'm Sasuke, but I can be whatever you want...for three thousand ryo. Whatever you like. Tell me what you want me to be."

Tentatively, the man reached his large hand out of the window and stroked Sasuke's soft cheek. The money touched his palm, which he had unconsciously put in the window. "I want you to be….a better you."

The Uchiha wondered if he should have jumped back and told the man off. He didn't; do nor wonder. He wanted so badly to blame it on the man's indirect status, but what held him there were the striking azure eyes on him.

And Sasuke wondered if he were to fall to hell in that instant, would the blue orbs reach out and grab him? He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts. He was losing his male virginity for a few thousand. He couldn't afford to be sentimental and ruin it all.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and the blond man snapped out of his trance and moved both the money and his hand back. "Get in, please?"

Sasuke gave the man the craziest look, but hopped into the luxury car anyway. His hands were sweaty and he tried to seem as unattached as possible. He was nervous as hell.

But, that didn't matter. Because the man next to him looked nervous as hell too.

 **DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT? I DID. I'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF SUCH STORY. WOW. THIS WILL ADVANCE. IT MAY BE ABOUT 6 OR MORE CHAPS. REVIEW,**

 **IF YOU MAKE A MEAN COMMENT, SAY IT OUT LOUD FIRST. THAT WAS A COCK WILL FILL YOUR WORTHLESS MOUTH AND CHOKE YOU BEFORE YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW. HAHAHAHA. I'M A SAVAGE!**


	2. He's Crazy

**He's Crazy**

When the Uchiha and his unknown client pulled up to the man's home, Sasuke remained in awe, all nerves quickly rising. The mansion was beautiful.

There was a fountain before it and the house took up more than two streets. "Wow." He whispered. The man got out of the car and opened the door for the prostitute. Sasuke gave him another crazy look, but dismissed it when he noticed what the man was wearing.

He had on a tuxedo that hugged his broad body and an orange tie. The man must have been married with money like this. Sasuke sighed.

Love wasn't allowed in Konoha. That's what many of his fellow prostitutes said when he confided in them. The quote was 'love didn't belong in Konoha. That's why they stoned her to death when she got too arrogant.'

"Well. Love is brave. That's why she keeps coming back." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sasuke turned his head to the man who was giving him a smile of understanding. The Uchiha scowled. Who knew a rich married man could try to be sweet for sex.

"Can we just go in…"

"Naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." The man said and walked up the tall steps.

The doors opened on their own when the man let his fingers touch them. Sasuke awwed again. The home was large, that much was possible. Naruto let him lead, so he decided to walk slowly, for fear of running into the wrong room.

By the chimney, pictures of various people sat in their lovely frames. Each compelled the raven in its own way, but he only stopped at one. In the photo stood a young Naruto, that much was sure. Next to him was a woman with red hair. She was laughing and Naruto was smiling up at her.

"That's my mommy." Naruto said next to him.

Sasuke, unable to control himself, looked at the man and let out a small giggle. "Mommy?" he mocked. This man was around his age and still called his mother _mommy_?

He quirmed in his tight shirt and pants. When the whiskered man's eye trailed down his body, the happiness was short lived.

Sasuke frowned. How could he almost forget where and who he was? He was a prostitute and he was in Konoha, a place where love wasn't welcome.

Naruto must have felt the mood change, because he walked ahead and motioned for Sasuke to follow him.

The man's room was as large as Sasuke's apartment. Naruto looked at him again. The latter took this as a sign. Most of his clients didn't need to say anything, but with one look he got the message loud and clear.

And as he touched the hem of his shirt to pull it off, he constantly reminded himself of the three thousand ryo this one night was for.

Before he could lift the shirt, however, Naruto put his hands up in a stop motion. "No, no, no." he said. Sasuke gave him a crazed look. The blond went over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and black pants.

"You can go in the bathroom and put these on if you're uncomfortable." The man offered. Sasuke nodded skeptically and turned into a direction of a door in the large room.

When he closed the bathroom door, he leaned against it and sighed. The man had to be a cop. Or he just picked up prostitutes to kill them.

The Uchiha had to get out. But, the bathroom had no windows. Sasuke was a fighter. If this man tried anything, he'd be ready for a fight.

Quickly changing, Sasuke left his tight hooker clothes folded on the bathroom toilet. He walked out to see that Naruto had changed as well. A pair of of black shorts and an orange thermal showed off his manly legs and tight muscles.

The man smiled and chuckled a little. "That's my smallest shirt and it still hangs off your shoulder."

The Uchiha wasn't buying anything. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you a cop?"

This time, Naruto gave him a crazed look. "No. Where'd that come from?"

"Are you a murderer?"

The man chuckled. "I've taken my share of lives. Although, the intentions were well for me. Mainly rapists and kidnappers die by my hands."

Sasuke scowled. "You just share that with anyone? You must have killed enough to not care what other people think."

"Not at all." Naruto corrected. "I kill and you sell your body to just about anyone. We're either on the same side of the tracks, or you've done worse than me."

A finger was pointed in the rich man's direction. "What I do for a living is none of your business."

For the first time since they met, an angry scowl dusted Naruto's features. "You're in my house ready to give yourself to me. It must be my business."

Sasuke frowned in his confusion. He had just met the man, and they were already arguing too much.

"Speaking of that, what the hell's going on? Why aren't you all over me?"

The man rolled his eyes. "I never met a prostitute so eager for sex." By the sound of his voice, the man had never met another prostitute….but the Uchiha.

Sasuke just sneered out "you know what I mean."

"I don't want to have sex with you." Naruto finally said. Another crazed look was given to him. The sound of silence gnawed at both men as Sasuke thought for a moment.

And then it dawned on him. The Uchiha walked over and fell to his knees, grabbing Naruto's shorts in the process.

The Namikaze jumped away. "Hey, hey. No. You misinterpreted. I don't want to do anything sexual. I'm just looking to talk."

Sasuke was beyond embarrassed. He had just tried to give Naruto a blowjob before he was told no sexual content was needed. Naruto thought nothing of it and just pulled the raven to his feet.

Sasuke glared. "I'll be leaving. If you don't want anything, then you won't pay me." Sasuke left the room and walked down the spiral stairs. Reaching the bottom, a large hand grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to someone. I was going to give you the money. If you can stay for one hour, you can leave with the three thousand ryo. Just talking, no sex, nothing. Just two guys confiding in one another."

Sasuke turned. "You're paying me to talk with you?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I fill the common stereotype of lonely rich men, don't I?"

The Uchiha hid his smile well. They stood there for a moment until Naruto put his hands in his pockets and asked "So you hungry?"

"Hn"

The blond laughed and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. He followed Naruto into a large room. This room almost looked like a lounge room with all the nice chairs and the large TV. What made it different however was the small kitchen, that was still large, and the swords, knives, and other ninja weapons hanging behind glass on the walls.

"I run a dojo. The Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto explained as Sasuke observed the beautiful weapons. The blond went over to the kitchen and began to pull out ingredients for food. "Make yourself comfortable."

Sasuke complied and sat on a long couch. He was still a bit nervous, for this had never happened to him before.

After about three minutes, Naruto called to him. "Is there a certain food you like?"

"Tomatoes." Sasuke mumbled.

After another few minutes, Naruto sat handed him a bowl of pasta with diced tomatoes and sliced chicken. The man sat down with a cup of instant ramen.

"I hope it's good and I hope you don't like ramen. I didn't want to make you anything you wouldn't like."

Sasuke tasted his pasta and held back a moan at the taste. "This is good. Thank you."

The two men at for another moment. Naruto smiled from the end of the couch. "So tell me about yourself."

Sasuke frowned, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay. We can give different points in our lives one by one." Naruto compromised and the shorter man nodded.

"Alright I guess we can start with our daily lives. Uh...as you know I own and run the largest dojo in Konoha."

"Is that why you're so rich?" Sasuke asked.

"Part of it. I actually inherited my fortune from my father, great uncle, great grandfather, and aunt. That's in order from 4th, first, second, and fifth hokages."

"Hn. You've been wealthy you're whole life?"

"No actually. I ran the dojo before I even inherited all of this. My father died when I was three and my mommy didn't have enough to take care of me. She put me into the orphanage when I was three until I was of age to be alone."

Sasuke awwed. "But, you knew who your parents were, right?"

The blond nodded. "I was told when I was able to understand. My Heritage is why I had a troubled life and wanted to run a dojo."

"How so?"

"In the orphanage, no one wanted to be my friend. They'd say 'that's Tobirama-sama's great grandson' or Namikaze Minato's son or whatever. I guess I was to prissy. Even some of my caretakers didn't like me. You see these?"

Naruto asked and touched the whisker marks on his face. The Uchiha nodded. "These aren't birthmarks. I had a caretaker from Iwa and she cut these into my face. I was only four."

Sasuke thought about how troubled Naruto's life could have been. "If you lived in an orphanage your whole life, how come you were on that picture with your mom downstairs?"

Naruto chuckled. "My mother worked several jobs. She would have enough money to see me for a day or two, but not enough to take me and keep me. We were reunited fully when I turned 18."

Sasuke sighed. And he thought his life was bad. He jumped out of his trance to see Naruto staring dumbly at him, almost as if he were besotted with him. "So….you got a story to tell?"

Sasuke 'hned' and Naruto laughed again. "Okay any family?"

The raven tensed. "I lost my family when I was eleven."

"Lost? Did you run away or something?"

Sasuke giggled softly and sadly, shaking his head no. "No. We were wealthy Uchihas until we lost all our money. For about five years, my parents, brother, and I lived on the street until they sent me to an orphanage to live better."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "That worked out well. I'm a prostitute now. I haven't seen them since." The pale man seemed to be talking to himself. "Lost my whole family and the castles in the air."

A hand brushed his wet cheek and he looked up to see Naruto wiping his tears. "Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. We can talk about something else."

It hadn't even been 30 minutes and the Uchiha was spilling his feelings like he and Naruto were lovers.

"Got any current friends?" Naruto asked tentatively.

By the word, Sasuke instantly thought of Haku. "I have one. He's a she now."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't discriminate."

The raven decided to test his curiosity. "He has this pimp or something, right? He thinks the man is in love with him. I disapprove of it."

"Why?"

"Because if he really loved Haku, he would get him off the street and keep him off. It's seems like he just wants Haku around to see his pretty face." He scowled. "I probably just sound jealous."

Naruto shook his head. "No. You sound right. If this guy really did love your friend, he'd do everything to keep him or her or whatever safe. I don't know about you, but Konoha isn't a nice place to prostitute around."

Sasuke only stared at him for a moment. He had never known someone could know him so well. And listen well too. Naruto continued. "Take you and I for example. If I came to get you every night, and I was supposedly in love with you, I'd never let you go back on the street.

Not only because people in Konoha are fucked up as hell, but because I'd solely like to hold you and protect you, and love you whenever I wanted. And if you're on the streets at three in the morning looking for money, I wouldn't be able to do that, now would I?"

Sasuke laid his head on the couch and curled up sideways on it. He had to ask the man. "Do you….do you believe in love?"

"Huh?" Naruto squinted his eyes.

"When I was sixteen and I first started selling my body, I used to talk about falling in love with one of my clients all the time. One of my shall I say 'co-workers' told me love was hated and pelted with stones. Do you believe in love or not?"

Naruto gave a crooked smile and asked "Do you, Sasuke?"

"I tried not to when I was told that stupid myth, but it's hard. I know how crazy I sound. I'm a sentimental hooker."

Naruto, unbeknownst to Sasuke, thought that was cute. "You're not crazy. Love is just powerful. I've heard many of the folktales, but I believed in how strong love is."

"You know the folktales?"

"The two most common at least:

 _Love didn't belong in Konoha. That's why they stoned her to death when she got too arrogant._

 _Konoha is a place of sin, danger, hate, murder, and indifference. Even Kami was afraid of it. That's why the Gods never visited._

So I guess you can say I believe in love because I don't like the folktales."

"My brother never listened them either." Sasuke stated, vaguely wondering if this were all just a dream based on his improbable fantasy.

"Your brother, he was close to you?"

Sasuke nodded. "He taught me everything. We used to hang up castles on my ceiling by string. We called them castles in the air."

Naruto smiled lovingly, at least Sasuke chose to believe so. "Castles in the air?"

Sasuke, excited, sat straight on the couch and nodded vigorously. "They were beautiful. Some were different shapes and sizes. Some were just amazing. We made them out of thick paper and painted them."

"They must mean a lot to you." Naruto presumed after watching Sasuke act like a child that got what he wanted on christmas.

"They do. I mean they did when I had them and used to make them."

"What made you stop."

The raven smiled sadly and laid his head back on the couch. "I lost hope and my apartment made them look shitty."

They remained quiet for a moment until Naruto stood. "Music?" Sasuke nodded and the blond man went over to an old record player and the song began to play softly around the room.

 _Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

 _I stay up and think of you_

Naruto walked over to the kitchen and made two glasses of wine. Handing one to Sasuke, the blond plopped back onto the couch.

"So you have any aspiring goals?"

Sasuke smiled and sipped the wine. "When I get enough money, I'll be done with this crappy job and I'll go to some cheap college and I'll figure out what I want from there. I may want to writing books that help people cope with life issues; losing parents, being abused by caretakers, not having enough money growing up, you name it."

"Time's not speeding up is it?" Naruto asked, coming to the conclusion that if Sasuke wasn't in college after 7 years of sleeping with people, he wasn't making enough.

The raven grimaced. "I only sleep with women although I'm gay and they still don't pay me enough."

Naruto tucked his lips into his mouth. "I think you'd be a great counselor. You know….you don't need to go back out there."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked. _Could this be happening to him?_

 _I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

 _Till Tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

Naruto smiled sadly. "You can stay here with me if you want. You don't need to sell your body anymore. I know it sounds crazy, but the only other visitors I get are a few trusted friends and my mommy. I'm seriously a lonely rich 23 year old man.

I could even get you into a top college and pay your way through it. I probably sound like some sort of killer or kidnapper. I apologize."

Sasuke only stared at him until a chuckle escaped the man's lips. "I know I sound crazy. There was another girl I brought in three months ago. When I said this to her, she kind of got angry and told me she wasn't a charity case.

She punched me and left the house. That was way before she could change her clothes. It kind of wrecked my courage. I didn't try again until I saw you when I was at a red light."

Sasuke almost giggled. "What makes me so different?"

"You stayed longer and you're a lot more beautiful and lovely."

"I'm not a charity case you know?"

Naruto frowned. "I know. I just need a friend. Supposed I'd do good when I found one."

They were silent again, only the sound of the woman singing and speaking in spanish.

"You realize.." Naruto trailed. "It's been an hour and thirty minutes. The deal was an hour. Now, you could have demanded the money and left. But, you're still here speaking with me. What could you do now?"

The raven's breath hitched. Naruto smiled and stood. "I can show you your room. I just need a friend. I'll help you get back on your feet and we'll go from there."

When Sasuke was situated in his room Naruto was about to turn off the light. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to thank you." The raven said, still on cloud nine.

"It gets frightening when you're alone. So no, _thank you_."

When the man was gone Sasuke stayed up all night thinking how fucked up the Gods could be if this were all just a dream.

 **NSNS**

I'm sensing some confusion. If there is any, Naruto did know his mother. However, she put him in an orphanage because she lost all her fortunes when the fourth hokage died. Naruto and Sasuke are 23.

Kushina would spend days with Naruto but she still didn't have enough money to live with him and take care. I have a friend who's mom did this. Also, Naruto was not allowed to get money from the hokage's until he was around 16.

He already established his dojo by then.

He is a Senju, Namikaze, and Uzumaki.

Review guys. :)


	3. You Can Stay Forever If You Like

**_You Can Stay Forever if you Like_**

 _Sasuke felt wonderful when he woke up. His apartment bed was squeaky and uncomfortable, but this felt different. This told him nothing was a dream._

 _He jumped out of bed, the paper on the dresser catching his eye._

 _Sasuke,_

 _You can take the three thousand on your dresser and leave or you can come down for breakfast._

 _These are directions to the kitchen and front door._

 _The raven smiled and glanced at the money on his dresser. Without thinking twice, he picked up directions and ran down the stairs._

 _It smelled wonderful when he sat at the table. Naruto, who didn't know the Uchiha was sitting down, stood by the stove cooking breakfast. The blond man was singing loudly and when he turned he jumped a little._

 _"Sasuke. I didn't think you'd stay."_

 _"You said I could." Sasuke smiled as Naruto gave him a plate and sat across from him._

 _"You're serious? You won't regret this. I'll be the bestest friend ever."_

 _Okay. It wasn't a dream, but it sure felt like one. If not for the fact that the Namikaze didn't proclaim his love and steal his innocence, it would have been an on point fantasy._

 _"Today, you can officially move in. We'd have to get the things you want from your old apartment, go shopping for clothes, get you enrolled in Jounin University, take you to the hospital for a good check up, etcetera."_

 _"How long will I be staying?"_

 _The man smiled, beautifully sasuke noted. "You can stay forever if you'd like."_

 _Sasuke gave Naruto a genuine smile. This was really happening to him. Sadly, he wished he knew the whereabouts of his family so that he could tell them._

 _"Hey. Don't be sad. Anything you need, I'll get it for you, alright?"_

 _The Uchiha shook his head. "It's just, I wish I had my family, then everything would be perfect." The handsome man's brow furrowed. Yes, to Sasuke, he was handsome. "Thank you, again. It seems like a dream you know."_

 _"Don't mention it. If you don't mind me asking, Sasuke, what were the names of your family members?"_

 _"Itachi is my brother. My parents are Mikoto and Fugaku."_

 _"Well" Naruto began as he sat his large hand atop Sasuke's. "If they're important to you, they're sure as hell important to me." He stood. "Let's get settled."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Sasuke thought they looked crazy. He had to slip back on his tight hooker clothing. He'd look worse wearing a shirt which was too big for him. Naruto had slipped on a fancy suit, for he was very well known being in line for the Hokage seat and was required to look presentable by his 'baa-chan' who was really his cousin._

 _Naruto was strong and didn't need anyone protecting him, but, for Sasuke, he had chosen three large men to guard the Uchiha on this day._

 _To top off their image, Naruto had absolutely no problem holding the prostitute's hand, even when people gave them crazy looks._

 _"Here we are." Without warning, Naruto pulled him into an elegant store, where the clothing looked like money itself._

 _The blond turned to Sasuke and the three guards. "Alright, Sasuke. Anything you like, anything you want, don't hesitate to get it. I expect you three to guard him with your life. If anything happens to him, I'll fucking kill you with me bare hands."_

 _Sasuke noticed the way one of the men gulped and quickly nodded. Naruto was only smiling. "Where are you going?" Sasuke wondered. He didn't want to sound vulnerable, but he hadn't even known Naruto for a day and already the man was ditching him._

 _"I'm going around here to find a suit as well. I have a meeting with the fire Daimyo. Want to see if I'm Kage material. Don't worry. I won't leave."_

 _Sasuke nodded and when he bid Naruto good luck in finding a presentable outfit, the three men led him to the daily clothing._

 _"Ooh look at that. That's pretty." There was a dark blue Kimono hanging elegantly. What made it stand out were the jewels encrusted in the sleeves._

 _One of the bodyguards smiled. He looked strangely like Naruto, but more like a girl. "You should definitely get it, un. I love the art."_

 _Sasuke smiled. "What's your name?"_

 _"Deidara. I see you're a good friend of Naruto-sama."_

 _"You can say that."_

 _Before Deidara could speak again, a classy woman walked over to them. "Excuse me sir?" She said to Sasuke. "You need to leave."_

 _"Why?" Sasuke frowned. He didn't even know this woman. She looked up and down and Sasuke put it together. He was one of the discriminated, after all._

 _"Your attire may drive away our more suitable customers. I'm sure you may not have enough money to afford-"_

 _"Actually miss," one of the guards started, "he is supposed be here. Under direct orders from-"_

 _The woman frowned and cut the bodyguard off. "He is not dressed appropriately, he will not be here. Now I ask that you leave, or I will call the police."_

 _"What's going on?" everyone turned to see Naruto with a deep scowl on his face. Sasuke believed the man looked much more powerful at the moment._

 _The stare down that followed could be the highlight of Sasuke's day. The woman's eyes were wide from seeing Naruto. The guards looked pissed at the woman. Sasuke looked out of place, like he walked in on a fight between a friend and their parent. Naruto was confused, but also had an angry look on his face for no one in particular._

 _"Mr. Namikaze. I was just escorting this inappropriate man out."_

 _It all clicked for the rich man. "This man is the same man I just escorted in this store. You must be new here."_

 _The girl frowned. "I am. I have not had a chance to read all the guidelines."_

 _"Well let me help you with that. In section 5, line 3.08, it states 'this store does not discriminate different forms of people.' You should know this first, your manager is one of them."_

 _It grew quiet. The only sound was the more feet coming to join them. "Sumi, make yourself scarce and read those guidelines. I apologize for her behavior, Naruto."_

 _Sasuke looked up to see a woman with pink short hair. On her face were a series of scars and burns. She held her head up high, however, seemingly at peace with the way she looked._

 _On her hands were a series of burns and she walked with a cane. On top of that, the woman still looked strangely beautiful. Naruto only smiled. "It's alright, I just want Sasuke to feel as comfortable as possible. Oh by the way, Sakura, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Sakura, a good friend of mine."_

 _Sasuke smiled at the woman's neck until she spoke. "It's okay to stare. Accidents happen, but I'm okay with myself."_

 _The Uchiha smiled and stared directly into the woman's eyes._

 _When they left the store, Naruto carrying all the eight bags, Sasuke asked what happened to the store owner._

 _"When I was ten, the orphanage let me go to a camp for boy and girl scouts. There were other non-orphans and Sakura was one of them._

 _Her and I shared a cabin together. While I was gone, someone, who probably hated me, set the cabin on fire. They must have thought Sakura was gone and I was just in there. But, she was in there, asleep, when the fire started._

 _When I went in and jumped over her already burned body, the cabin collapsed on us. The wood got Sakura's face before I covered her though."_

 _Sasuke looked at Naruto's perfect features. "Where are your burns and scars, then?"_

 _Naruto smiled and lifted his arm. "This is fake" he said. "The scars are all over my back. And that's it. We've been friends ever since. Come on we have to get you to the hospital an changed."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Rin, Naruto's most trusted doctor, just finished giving Sasuke a full check up and all his vaccinations._

 _"Alright, Mr. Uchiha. You are fully healthy."_

 _Sasuke smiled and began changing from the hospital robes to a light blue shirt and black jeans. "So. Naruto told me you're going to the jounin univeristy now. Any idea what you're majoring in?"_

 _"I wanted to do counseling….the events of my life kind of shaped that."_

 _Rin gave a look of understanding. "Oh yeah. I think it's wonderful. Naruto's a good kid when he wants to be."_

 _"You know him on a personal level." More of a statement than a question._

 _"My husband, Obito Uchiha, used to invite him over for dinner all the time. Obito was his tutor when he was in the orphanage."_

 _Sasuke nodded solemnly. Obito was another Uchiha that had died before his time. The Uchihas were cursed of some sort. When they lost money, many began changing their last names or dying off. Disease, murder, and any other type of death plagued his family until it was just him, and hopefully his brother and parents._

 _So that was where the Uchiha and Namikaze were._

 _Jounin University was the most prestigious school in Konoha. It's acceptance rate was below 10% and it's tuition was beyond any other. It never mattered how smart you were because the university required all applicants to take the placement test._

 _After Sasuke took the test, five councillor alumni members graded it a set of times._

 _Naruto and Sasuke sat outside to grading room. "Did you go here?"_

 _"Yeah." Naruto answered. "I majored in painting. I didn't want my college years to be boring."_

 _Sasuke's soft laughed filled the air followed by a sigh. "I used my Uchiha knowledge on that test. You know I don't even have an education over 5th grade. I just hope I did well."_

 _Naruto put a hand over his. "I know you did. And If not, we'll find the next best college. If you want to help people, you should have the best education."_

 _Just then, a woman walked out with a serious look on her face. "The results are in."_

 _Sasuke was fidgeting like hell until Naruto grabbed his hand. "Calm down, Sas. They're always like this." The Uchiha only nodded and let Naruto pull him into the room._

 _The five alumni were sitting at a table. When the two men got closer, one man pushed a sheet of paper forward. "We'll need you to fill out you major and money orders. It seems you'll be an honors student as well."_

 _The raven just stared until he had to blink rapidly to stop his tears. "You scored a 98% on that test." an elderly woman said. "That's closest we got to Nara Shikamara when he was 12. Higher than Naruto for sure."_

 _"Hey!" Sasuke giggled as Naruto and the elderly woman began to argue. He knew everyone. Sasuke filled out everything and Naruto paid what needed to be._

 _When they were walking out, Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "See I told you. You must be pretty damn smart. I got an 80 on that test. Barely passing in their standards."_

 _Sasuke giggled. "So what now?"_

 _"Well, we can definitely get you situated into the house and then you can come to the dojo with me. I open at five."_

 _Sasuke nodded eagerly and a bodyguard laughed._

 _The dojo was beautiful. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the kitchen part of the dojo. "30 minutes before we open. You want to play 21 questions?"_

 _Sasuke eyed him narrowly. "21 questions?"_

 _"Yeah. I mean, we know some about each other's childhoods, but nothing personality wise. So, what was your most embarrassing moment as a child?"_

 _Thinking instantly, Sasuke giggled, shook his head, and looked away. "No. No. Hearing that laugh, you have to tell me."_

 _"Okay, but you can't laugh okay. So it was second grade in the academy, right. I had left my jacket inside during recess. My teacher told me to go back and get it. When I walked into the classroom, a girl was in there licking my jacket."_

 _Naruto snorted and the raven went on. "That's not the worst of it. All of a sudden she walks over to me, and licks my forehead and runs out. My mother was so confused when I refused to touch my jacket until she washed it. It scars me to this day."_

 _Naruto had already been laughing at the forehead licking part. "You're turn." Sasuke declared._

 _"Huh? Oh my..haha...goodness...who licks someone's jacket?" It took a moment for the blond to stop finally._

 _"Don't get me started. I had many embarrassing moments, but this one was by far the worst. I was 7. All of the orphans would sleep upstairs in a large room. I think I was the only kid who got up to get water in the night._

 _So I walk down the steps right. I'm scared as fuck, Sasuke. I'm hearing noises, but I'm thirsty. I walked into the kitchen. And this old nun is bent over the fucking kitchen table. On top of that, she getting fucked senseless by one of the teenage orphans I knew, he was 16 I think."_

 _Sasuke couldn't hold it. He began laughing. Naruto howled. "Shit Sasuke. I was having mixed feelings at once. I admired this guy, he used to take me everywhere, he also had a lot of stamina. But, he also also fucking the shit out of this old hag that cooked our dinner everyday._

 _They were making weird noises and saying weird things."_

 _Sasuke laughed loudly. "What kind of things?"_

 _"I heard him tell the nun she was going to hell and sister barbara, that was her name, kept yelling at least she died getting the deepest cock of her life."_

 _"Oh my God. Are you serious?"_

 _Naruto nodded. "That's not the worst. When I whimpered, the nun looked up at me and guess what she says. She fucking moans out 'Naruto, sweety join us.' No shame._

 _I screamed and ran upstairs. She was fired and shamed to hell after that. It still gets to me. Sister Barbara really disturbed me." he shuddered._

 _"What happened to the boy? The sixteen year old."_

 _"He stayed until he was 18. He was the best guy ever. Even after that I still admired him. He didn't scar me, the nun did. He taught me everything about sex after that."_

 _"You didn't break the ties with him after that night?"_

 _"I couldn't….He was my cousin, Nagato. We were together since we were kids. I admire him with my life."_

 _"Oh my God. This is all too crazy. Your embarrassing moment beats mine by a long shot."_

 _Naruto sighed. "Let's move on. I'm still scared. Favorite color?"_

 _"Dark blue. I'm not asking because I know yours is orange. Favorite food?"_

 _"Ramen. All types. You?"_

 _"Tomatoes."_

 _"Any beliefs?"_

 _Sasuke sighed. "I Believe in love and the gods."_

 _Naruto gave Sasuke the same look he'd seen the night before. Was he Besotted with him, or did the Uchiha's mind finally give out?_

 _"Any fears?" Sasuke whispered._

 _"The World." Naruto said._

 _"Mine too."_

 _Naruto checked his watch after staring at Sasuke for a long time. "Oh shit. We should have opened ten minutes ago."_

 _"The kids come early?" Naruto shook his head. "So what's the rush."_

 _"There's this one kid." Words escaped the blonde's lips so softly. "He's an orphan. I let him take lessons free, but the other kids don't know that. I told him that he could have the dojo when he turned 16."_

 _"Aww." Sasuke, normally broody, couldn't resist. He wondered briefly, did Naruto help everyone?_

 _"Come on. He comes early all the time." Naruto led him out to the front door. The Uchiha stayed behind, careful not to frighten the boy._

 _"Oh my god." Naruto yelled. He quickly unlocked the door. "What happened?" Sasuke saw him crouch down. And pull someone in. A small voice spoke._

 _"Some kids found out about the money. They jumped me."_

 _"Who? Who?" Naruto looked around. "They ran. One of them was Saba, though."_

 _Peering around, Sasuke noticed a small redhead who looked about four years of age. His face was bloody and he was crying._

 _"I'm scared, Naruto sensei." He hugged the man. Naruto threw the keys to Sasuke and mouthed 'lock up for me, will you?'_

 _He took the boy to the back room, quickly cleaning and bandaging his face._

 _Sasuke waited in the front, watching as kids began to pile before the door. "Hey." The masculine voice enter the room once more._

 _Looking down, he noticed the red hair and eyes looking up at him shyly. He boy was clutching Naruto's leg for dear life._

 _"Sasuke, this is Takao, the kid I was telling you about. Takao this is Sasuke, my good friend. Don't worry, he's very nice."_

 _Sasuke smiled, but the boy moved no muscle. "Respectful hero." The raven said. "That's what your name means. I respect you, Takao-sama."_

 _The little boy giggled and moved away from Naruto. However, he still clung to his leg._

 _Sasuke bent down. "You know. When I was your age, there were kids who kept picking on me because of my last name. I stood up to them and you know what they did?"_

 _"What?" The boy asked, almost falling from Naruto, waiting for the ghost to jump out._

 _"They ran. Of course that was after I punched one of them, but they still ran away like a bunch of babies." Takao giggled again._

 _"However, one of the boys punched me right in the eye. When I got in the house, my mother and father reacted in different ways."_

 _The boy was unconsciously walking closer to Sasuke. "My father said 'good job for standing up for yourself, Sasuke, but try harder next time. Uchihas don't get hit.'"_

 _Another giggle escaped small lips when Sasuke made his voice deeper. "My mom took me to the bathroom and she said 'you're a warrior. Does it still hurt?' To this day I only liked one of their reactions."_

 _Takao was standing in front of him now. "Which one do you still like?"_

 _It was then, when the boy was super close, Sasuke noticed his features. He had the most beautiful brown eyes. Around them was a green ring. The Uchiha reached out and ran his thumb over a bandage. "My mom's. Does this still hurt?"_

 _Takao, gasping softly and then regaining himself, shook his head. "Not anymore."_

 _"Then that means you're a warrior."_

 _The boy smiled and leaned more into Sasuke's hand. Naruto, had already left and opened the door for the other kids._

 _The raven assumed Takao wouldn't want to fight or practice today. Standing up and reaching his hand out, the small boy took it. "I'll tell you all about the castle's in the air."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Takao laid asleep upon Naruto's back as the man locked up the dojo. "We have to take him back to the orphanage already?" Sasuke asked, reluctance clear in his voice. He had actually taken a big liking to the child._

 _"Yes, but only for a moment. Having you here gave me a big idea."_

 _"What are you on about?"_

 _"I'm going to adopt him, Sasuke. He won't be alone anymore. Look at us. We're picking up friends left and right."_

 _The two got in the car. "The orphanage is only two blocks away. That's why Takao is able to come by himself. But, you know, he's only four and should be taken care of."_

 _As they drove to and entered the orphanage, both men were very quiet. Naruto spoke to the owner as Sasuke gathered Takao's things. Just as they were leaving, Takao awoke. "Are we at the orphanage already?" Oh. Thanks for the ride, sensei. It was nice meeting you, Sasuke-chan."_

 _"Nuh uh kid." Naruto laughed boisterously. "You're coming home with us."_

 _Small brows furrowed for a moment. The brown eyes lit and and small arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's leg. "I'm going to be your son, sensei?"_

 _"You can be whatever you want, kid."_

 _"And I can stay for a long time too?"_

 _This time Sasuke answered. "You can stay forever if you like."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Let me tell you, even I didn't expect that. I had my whole outline planned out and Takao wasn't in it. I hope you guys liked. This will continue._


	4. Meeting More Friends and Family

**Meeting More Friends and Family**

Sasuke (and Takao) were now living in the Namikaze mansion for a total of seven months. Everyone had gotten used to one another and their surroundings.

Jounin University administrators loved how Sasuke was able to help people cope with large things. They even said the man would be able to graduate early, within two years maybe.

The Uchiha had gotten so used to everything, that Naruto wasn't even surprised when the raven's broody sarcastic personality revealed. It had gotten to the point where the two 23 year olds would throw insults at each other.

Takao was quiet and shy most of the time. The four year old liked Sasuke, but Naruto, who he'd known for his whole life, was easy to get on with.

Sasuke was now sitting at the table cutting sandwiches for Takao, who was currently outside with Naruto.

"Man I'm tired, tou-san-sensei."

Sasuke snorted as the Naruto and Takao walked into the kitchen. Looking up, the paler man hitched his breath.

Naruto was sweaty and shirtless and seemed a little different at the moment. A blush, that Sasuke tried to refuse, crept onto his face and he only focused on Naruto's face.

"I made you guys sandwiches and lemonade."

"Yay. Thank you." Takao sat eagerly and began eating, drowning out the adults.

"Hey, Teme?"

"Hm?" Sasuke stared at Naruto's face very hard, careful not to let his eyes travel.

"I have some other friends and family that want to meet you." Naruto said.

Sasuke groaned. All of the people Naruto associated himself with were…..odd. Sasuke liked each and all of them and if he and Naruto grew up together, he knew that he would only befriend them if the blond did.

The first one he met was Rock Lee. The man was by far the weirdest; live eyebrows, protruding eyes, happy personality. Sasuke liked him because his strong determination matched that of Naruto's. Both men were loud, boisterous and didn't know when to give up. He was also, as Naruto liked to say, the unattractive sensei at the dojo. When the green beast learned of Sasuke's background, he hoped that the Uchiha didn't share his flames of youth anymore. The only thing- or person- that made Lee bearable was his husband, Neji Hyuuga.

Neji was sort of like Sasuke in a way; Both came from fallen clans, were smart, and had to deal with idiots. At first, Sasuke wanted nothing to do with the man. The Hyuuga was the only of Naruto's friends that grew up with the blond. They were inseparable best friends, shared their first kiss, even chose the same college and major together. To top it off, both men shared dorm rooms. Neji once told the Uchiha that he and Lee wouldn't be married if Naruto hadn't made a mistake to tackle Lee when they were 19.

In the beginning, Neji had judged Sasuke's prostitutional info to protect Naruto, but once Naruto put his foot down, the blond's 'surrogate' brother attempted to get along with Sasuke. They found they had more in common, and were good friends since then.

And then there was the Genius, Nara Shikamaru. This man and Naruto seemed like opposites. While Shikamaru didn't give a shit, Naruto worked hard for everything. While Shikamaru exceeded Jounin University's expectations, Naruto barely got in. However, over the months of knowing them, Shikamaru was probably the closest to Naruto after Neji. The Nara advised the Namikaze when needed be, which was why Naruto chose him as his right hand man when he became the Rokudaime. His wife, Temari, was much more bearable to Sasuke. She also treated Naruto like a younger brother since Naruto was good friends with the other city's, Suna, kage, Gaara.

Haruno Sakura, the store owner was also nice to him. She never discriminated. She was married to Shino, and had been since they were 15. They also had a 4 year old who just loved Takao. Takao liked her because she was a tough girl and she wasn't afraid of bugs like other girls. However, Sasuke would try to keep his little Takao away from girls until he was about 40. Naruto deemed this a jealous mother instinct, but only got a punch in the face from Sasuke in response.

Naruto had other friends; Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and more. However, they were not that close. All in all, Sasuke was often creeped out by each of them. Naruto must have been contagious because their large group even seemed out.

The raven visibly shuddered. "Who wants to meet us this time?"

"My mom is still in America for some time so not her, my cousin Nagato wants to meet you, but so does baa-chan, my old teacher's, Kakashi and Iruka, and my cousin, Kisame."

When hearing the first name, Sasuke giggled. "Your cousin….Nagato. _The_ Nagato that inspires you, but also Nun lover Nagato?" That was the first time he used that name.

Naruto blushed and nodded. Takao made a confused, and adorable in Sasuke's opinion face. "But nun's can't be in love."

His red hair was rubbed. "I'll tell you about it when you're older, kid."

Sasuke admired Naruto for a moment. Although he was a young 23 year old and had no experience whatsoever, he took care of Takao well. Of course he was still immature and tried things with the boy that wasn't allowed (he wouldn't even start on how he wanted to show the boy how he could fly), but he assumed that's why he was there. While Naruto made everything fun, Sasuke made sure Takao was being treated like a normal child.

"What time are they coming?"

"Around 1 PM." Naruto stated casually as if it were no big deal.

"That's an hour from now." Sasuke glared. "You should have told me earlier, dobe. Come on, Taka-kun. Time for a better bath."

"But I took a bath this morning." The boy argued, a game he and Sasuke would play.

Sasuke kissed his forehead and playfully covered his nose. "And you need to brush your teeth again."

"But I brushed my teeth yesterday." All this was being said as the raven and redhead walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the large tub as the bath ran. When he was sure the water was warm for Takao, he let the boy in the water.

"We need to get your hair washed. You're meeting your cousin today and the fifth hokage and I want to make sure you're all cleaned and shiny."

A moment was spent lathering red hair. The boy lifted his hand. "I got this when I was training." Sasuke's onyx eyes glanced at the hand and gasped. There was a deep cut on his hand. It was small, but it was deep.

"Don't move, sweety." Sasuke went to the cabinet and pulled out some ointment and bandages. He quickly applied the ointment and a bandage. He kissed the bandage. "Does this still hurt?"

"No." Takao said.

"Then that means you're a warrior."

Instead of leaning into the kiss like always, Takao put his head down. "What's wrong?" The Uchiha questioned.

A sigh before the response. "Some of the kids at the dojo were talking about their mommies. They said that they're different from daddies. They cook and clean and they always kiss their boo-boos away. They said mommies always make them feel special and better and encourage them to be the best."

Sasuke smiled sadly; he knew what was coming. "I never had a mommy. Some of the ladies at the orphanage were really nice to me, but they didn't fulfil. I don't like calling you by your first name and you do all those things for me and-"

Sasuke interrupted him. "Let _mommy_ wash you up." Sasuke poured water on Takao's hair to remove the shampoo. The boy would now be calling him mommy. The raven carefully kissed the boy's head, and he actually leaned into it.

"I love you, mommy." Takao stated. Sasuke repeated him, because he actually did love the boy like a son.

 **NSNS**

After their small confession, Takao would ask Sasuke anything for the purpose of being his son. Now the man was in the kitchen washing dishes when Takao walked in. Sasuke almost giggled.

For the only way he noticed the small four year old was the small bit of red hair that revealed itself over the counter as the boy climbed into a chair. "Mommy, can I have some apple juice?"

Sasuke nodded and went to the fridge. "Sure, baby." When Sasuke sat it on the table, the boy thanked him and drank it quickly.

"Don't drink so fast, babe, you'll choke." A napkin was grabbed and dabbed on Takao's tan skin.

The shy boy nodded. "Cousin Nagato is here and so is baa-chan and Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-" Takao cut himself off with a series of chokes.

Sasuke screamed, much like a girl Naruto would later admit, and got behind Takao to free his breathing tube.

"What? What happened?" Naruto ran in seeing Sasuke in distress performing procedures on his son, who was giggling and choking uncontrollably. The paler man was almost in tears until he heard giggling and saw Naruto's deadpanned face.

Letting go, he rubbed his son's head. "He choked on his apple juice, dobe."

The whiskered man only laughed. "Everyone wants to meet you, y'know?"

Nodding, Sasuke followed Naruto into the living area, where several people were standing around staring at a photo.

One man had dark red hair flat on his head. Sasuke, and any other Uchiha, had good eyes, almost if they could see everything. Right now, the Uchiha could definitely see the Uzumaki's resemblance to his cousin.

Sasuke knew Kakashi when he saw him. Naruto spoke about his sensei's a lot and the one eyed man may have been the only person he'd ever seen with a covered face and greyish silver hair. He automatically assumed the man near him, almost under him as if being protected, was Iruka.

"Hello. You must be Sasuke." A woman with hazel eyes turned around and smiled politely. She, Tsunade Senju, was probably the only person Sasuke knew; she was the hokage after all. It felt very weird to have a person of power in the house.

Naruto thought nothing of it as he walked over and put his arm around her. "Sasuke, this is my cousin, Tsunade. I just call her Baa-chan. She's the hokage."

Sasuke bowed slightly as Naruto went to the two men. "This is Iruka-sensei. My teacher until I turned 12. And this is Kakashi, he's a pervert. He trained me before I opened up my Dojo."

"And finally this is Nagato, my first cousin on my mom's side. He taught me everything I know."

Sasuke smiled sweetly. "It is nice to meet you all. May I ask, what were you all just staring at?"

"It's a picture of Naruto when his dad was still alive." The picture was shoved in Sasuke's face by Nagato and on the photo was a clone of his favorite blond and...his favorite blond.

"He's very handsome…" Sasuke noticed the way Naruto smiled lovingly at the photo, remembering things. "Just like his son."

Blue orbs that always pulled him in made their way to him. A cute smile, in Sasuke's opinion, stole his features. The raven couldn't help it; he smiled and blushed at the floor.

Naruto had changed the most over their seven month friendship. No he didn't change in personality. To Sasuke, he was still loud, idiotic, and often irritating. He changed in Sasuke's eyes. His smile was still comforting, but now Sasuke would describe it as dreamy. His body, whether it was through contact or sight, made the pale now 24 year old shiver. His voice made Sasuke weak.

And he didn't even want to get started on the man's confidence. That new light made him catch fire.

 **(Flashback)**

They had been living together for five months now. At the moment, Sasuke sat in the kitchen. Breakfast was already made for the three, so he decided to wait for the others to wake.

Haku had finally called, wondering where his friend had gone.

"I have to tell you something." Sasuke stated, almost missing the gossip he and Haku gave each other.

"Me too! What's your story?"

"I am now a _former_ prostitute."

"-"

"-"

"-"

"Did you hear me? I said-"

"Of course I heard you Sasuke, but how? I haven't seen you with anyone that would take you off." Haku's voice was in awe.

"The last time I saw you, this rich guy pulls up next to me and he's in a fucking tuxedo and his car screams money."

Haku interrupted happily. "I thought you didn't fuck men."

Sasuke sighed contentedly, thinking of actually doing such things with Naruto. "I know. I was getting to that, will you stop cutting me off so I can get on with it."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, Where was I? Oh, so he smiles at me and I tell him straightforwardly 'I don't mess with men. He instantly reaches in his pocket and says something about having a few thousand ryo."

"God. You don't even need to try. People go broke when they look at you." Haku giggled.

"You know I definitely needed the money. So I'm at his window and I use my seductive voice to tell him that I'll be whatever he wants me to be. His eyes were amazing, but for me it was just play, Haku. Guess what he does when I asks what he wants me to be?"

"What? Tell me." The transvestite whined.

'He reaches out his fucking hand and lets it brush my cheek and he says softly 'I want you to be a better you.' I could have fainted if it weren't un-Uchiha-like, Haku. And to top it off, his eyes were taking my soul."

"Aww."

"I know" Sasuke whistled out and leaned on the table. "And that's not all. He takes me to his large mansion and when I get ready to have sex with him, he tells me doesn't want anything. He just wants to talk. We spent the rest of the night talking, and laughing, and learning. It was the best night of my life. When it was over, he offered to kind of like take me in as a friend. I'm even going to Jounin University at the moment.

He even adopted a kid he taught and the boy's a sweetheart. This man has seriously saved me." The Uchiha didn't want to get tears in the breakfast, so he wiped his eyes quickly.

"That is sweet. I'd love to meet him."

"I'm sure you know who he is." Sasuke said with a giggle.

"Who?"

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

There was silence until Haku screamed. " _The_ Naruto took you in and is practically besotted with you? You are one lucky man. The hokage to be falling in love with my friend. Wow."

Sasuke blushed. "We aren't in love. We just know how to be ourselves around each other. He's a fucking sweetheart. I didn't want to believe in love, but it's hard now. So, what's been going on with you, Haku?"

"Oh yeah. Guess what? We're both former hookers. I don't know how it happened. It was seriously a day after you left. There was an envelope in Zabuza's mail box that said 'from a friend of a friend of your love.' The envelope had a check of one million ryo in Zabuza and my names. Zabu took me off the street's immediately and we've been staying in a nice family home ever since then."

Sasuke could hear someone calling for Haku in the back. "Coming babe. Sas, I have to go. Keep in touch. Love you."

"Love you too." Sasuke mumbled and the phone clicked. The Uchiha was too lost in the moment. He was intelligent so, unlike Haku, he had figured out the origin of the envelope quickly. Naruto was his friend, he was Haku's friend, and Haku was Zabuza's love.

He smiled and when such happened, in walked Takao, who kissed him on the cheek, thanked him for the food, and began eating. Naruto walked in moments after, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.

While the blond rubbed his groggy eyes, Sasuke stared wide eyed and in awe. Naruto must have been a jock in his high school years. Every muscle in his body made itself known. Naruto could be one of the male models on a deodorant commercial. The hot one that had much hair under his pits, but was still the hottest man.

On his chest were a few deep, but small scars. He also had a tattoo on his right nipple of the Konoha symbol. Running over the full length of his abs was a naked woman; her skin was shaded, her lips were full, and she had a large black afro. The woman was holding her face in distress, but she stuck her tongue out in a seductive manner. Rose thorns were wrapped around her body to cover the private areas.

Sasuke blushed at his vision of running his hands over the tattoo as he and Naruto made love.

The dark orange briefs Naruto wore should have been inappropriate. The Uchiha could tell his friend's size was large because whatever was in the briefs reminded him of a fucking pole (pun intended ;) ).

"I call her Kyuubi." Naruto smirked and pointed to the naked woman. "She is entirely beautiful, but her surroundings taint her."

What made Sasuke admire the display even more was that Naruto knew he was being checked out. Naruto knew he looked good. Naruto was confident.

And that made Sasuke like it even more.

 **(Flashback end)**

Sasuke blushed even more. And he silently thanked Nagato as the man changed the subject. "Oh Naruto, I have your present, when I missed your birthday."

The blood head went over to his bag and pulled out a black box. He grinned at Naruto and then strangely Sasuke. "You'll love this."

Naruto eagerly opened up the box. He stared for a moment and then he blushed furiously. Finally, after battling what he should do, Naruto pulled the present out and held it in the air for Sasuke and the others to see.

' _What the fuck'_ was Sasuke's thought as he observed the nun gown and hat. Nagato wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke, but spoke to his cousin. "Just in case you fall in love with someone. I know it embarrasses you, but I know that you thinks it's hot."

Scratch that. Sasuke didn't like that Nagato changed the subject. He only made it more awkward. Naruto, forever oblivious, smiled widely and thanked his hero.

The Uchiha couldn't even be angry. Itachi was, and hoped still is, his hero when they were always together. He wouldn't dislike Nagato for bringing role play clothes in the house, implying a sexual relationship between the former hooker and the hokage to be.

But he could dislike Nagato for making Takao an oblivious pervert. "Mommy. Are you and daddy going to a costume party. Can I come too? I want to be a pope. They wear funny hats. Mommy, are you going to be the nun?"

Sasuke glared at Nagato. The man proved to be Naruto's cousin as he laughed, unaffected by the Uchiha glare, with Naruto. Takao was picked up by his mother and taken from the room, his cries of wanting Nagato to tell him everything being ignored.

 **Well there it is. This will be continued. You guys have a good day or night.**


	5. How We Fell In Love

**How We Fell In Love**

 **This is basically a drabble and if I had never thought of this story, it would be a one shot alone. However this is VERY important to the story and it drags over the course of the months from the previous chapter. It is also goes on over the months. Each month is a timeskip.**

Sasuke doesn't remember falling in love with Naruto. He assumed it had been there in the beginning, but he also believed that it happened over the course of a few months.

 **December**

"You still believe in love, Sasuke?"

The day had finally come. He and Naruto were sitting in the couch a month after meeting Nagato. The little Takao was spending the night over a friend's house, who Naruto and Sasuke went to great lengths checking and making sure their environment was excellent for the son of the future hokage.

Takao, now five, would be gone for the whole weekend, giving the two friends time to sort out the feelings they'd been having.

Sasuke was on break and had one more year of college to go. Being extremely smart enabled him to graduate early. But no amount of brain cells had him prepared for this.

 _Did_ he still believe in love? It was hard not to imagine it. He was clearly loving Naruto's looks and personality, but he chose to blame that on being around him for too long.

But here he was, blushing like a fucking tomato, and trying to hide it like a vampire from the sun. Where had this come from all of a sudden? Naruto was busy flipping through the channels as he read a novel, both waiting to leave for Mrs. Uzumaki's house in ten minutes. Glancing at the TV screen, the solution came quickly.

On the screen was some type of 1940s American soap opera. The man in his dashingly superior suit stood still staring lovingly in the eyes of a young woman as she rubbed all over his face, neck, and chest.

The two actors strangely resembled he and Naruto. What happened next almost made Sasuke snort.

The woman laid her head on the man's chest, and closed her striking dark eyes. "You saved me." She whispered.

The man gave a striking smile, although she couldn't see it. "Well, of course. After seeing you once, you stole my life. I love you, Sasuke." The raven jumped. He heard his name and he was sure he wasn't going crazy. Although most Uchihas went crazy and did unmentionable things, Sasuke knew he was different.

He looked crazily at the man next to him. "What did he call her?" He asked blushing.

Naruto gave him a what the fuck look. "Olivia. That's her name."

Sasuke put his head down and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh."

"Do you?" Naruto continued.

"Do I what, Naruto?" The Uchiha was still wondering how he grabbed Sasuke from the name Olivia. He had even lost interest in his book and was busy putting on his jacket.

"Still believe in love?"

Sasuke observed Naruto for a moment. After dismissing everything Naruto did for him, for fear of feeling obliged to believe in love only because of that, Sasuke decided he still liked Naruto without his generosity.

"Yeah." The man nodded. "I still do. I love love."

Naruto laughed at that.

By the end of the night, Sasuke decided that he liked Kushina the most of all of Naruto's acquaintances. When Sasuke washed the dishes beside her, she instantly revealed that she knew he liked Naruto. And she was being sweet about it, reminding him of his own mother.

 **January**

Sasuke was confused when, in the afternoon when he was done studying for the big exam, Neji and Lee showed up at the door instead of his Naruto. _His_ Naruto, he snorted. When the hell and how the hell did this come about?

Takao smiled happily as the men walked in. "Aunt Neji, uncle Lee. I missed you guys."

Neji kissed his forehead and Lee threw the boy over his shoulder. "We missed you too, my youthful nephew. Has the springtime burned through you?"

"Yes. I promise."

"I must see for myself. Let's go practice some taijutsu. We have all night." When the two left, Sasuke smiled at the pale eyes man and his small pregnant belly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you two here instead of Naruto?"

"It seems my little brother wants to take you on a date. He is getting dressed at our house while he wants me to dress you and us to watch Taka-kun tonight." Neji said a bit flustered at the commotion of his 'brother,' Naruto, finding love. Even if that love did used to sell their body.

"Is anyone else coming? I think I should know." Sasuke blushed a bit. Maybe Neji was overreacting. Maybe Naruto just wanted him to meet other business partners and Neji calls such things dates.

Before the pale-eyed man could speak. The doorbell rang. Takao ran in before Lee. "I'll get it for you mommy!"

"No. No opening the door for str-" But the boy was already gone and the Uchiha was forced to follow him. His damn son may be shy and quiet, but Naruto's presence gives someone a change. Last week, Sasuke laughed at one of the blond's jokes. _Actually laughed_.

When the large main doors were opened, Takao hugged someone's leg. "Auntie Sakura! Mina-chan. Auntie Temari! Is uncle Shino and Shika coming too?"

Sasuke now stood in the doorway to see the beautiful scarred woman in all her glory. He was envious when he first met her; for he had overheard Naruto and Shikamaru speaking about how Naruto would have probably married Sakura, scars and all, if he left for three months only to come back and see that Shino had caught her. Hell, if he and Shino were non-existent, he was sure Mina and Takao would be Sakura's and Naruto's.

Those four names together did not sound right to him. It was he, Takao, and Naruto together forever.

Nonetheless, Sasuke began to like Sakura like a sister. The woman had three shopping bags in her hand and he five year old on her back.

"Hi Sweety. Shino is actually over uncle Lee's house with uncle Shikamaru. They're helping your daddy get ready."

Before the redhead could bombard her with more questions, Sasuke urged Sakura inside. Mina jumped down and hugged Sasuke. "Come on Mina-chan, uncle Lee is doing Taijutsu in the back."

"Cha." The little pinkette screamed and ran behind her friend. The adults only laughed.

When they were outside, Temari took charge. Out of everyone besides Kushina, Sasuke liked Neji and Temari the most. The woman always gave him advice on what to do if Naruto was being lazy and the man gave advice if Naruto was being annoying. If he and Naruto fell in love, Sasuke was sure those two would have all the advice for him.

"Alright, Sakura, What'd you bring for us?" The Suna born woman asked.

"Well. I remember when I first saw Sasuke in my store, he was looking at this beautiful Kimono, but an altercation occurred and he forgot all about it." The Pinkette pulled out the dark blue Kimono, encrusted in jewels that changed color in the lighting.

"Oh my." Neji whispered. "How could you forget about something _this_ beautiful, Sas?"

"I don't know. I must be crazy." Sasuke answered. He really did forget all about this beautiful Kimono.

"Got that right." Temari muttered. "Let's start on everything."

 **NSNS**

"You look beautiful, Sasuke." Neji smiled at the Uchiha. They had laid his hair flat on his head and made sure he looked dashing in the Kimono.

Although the others, kept trying to tell him this was a date, Sasuke still believed it were some sort of business meeting. He must be on his way to meeting some very high ranked people.

At that moment the doorbell rang and they could hear Takao yelling 'daddy!'

When they got down there, everyone stood in the living room checking Naruto out. The man had on a black tuxedo. He also wore a dark blue tie that matched Sasuke's Kimono. The tie also had jewels on it as well.

"I designed it." Sakura whispered to her friend. Temari cleared her throat and everyone looked. Takao was the first to gasp. "Mommy you look very pretty, can I have some apple juice?" Sasuke giggled and Neji, pregnant belly and all, squeezed past him to take over.

"I'll get it for you sweety, say bye to mommy and daddy." Neji whispered. When Takao hugged his mother's legs, Lee went over to Neji and rubbed his stomach. "You have to be careful, alright?"

Neji blushed and watched as Takao hugged his father. "I am being careful….idiot."

Lee laughed and kissed his husband's forehead. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Only fifteen times a day." Neji teased.

"Well, I love you with my life and I would give up everything for you, just to see you smile, and laugh, and be happy. I'm not happy unless you're happy."

Sasuke briefly wondered would that be he and Naruto in the future as he scanned everyone in the room, pausing on Naruto, who was already staring at him.

The Namikaze smiled. "You ready for our first official date."

"You dragged me into this." Sasuke mumbled.

"You love it. Come, beautiful." Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke took it. When they were out of the house, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you really do look beautiful tonight. Almost as beautiful as you did when I first saw you on that street."

"So this is a real date." Sasuke concluded as the luxury car door was opened for him.

"Yeah. I'm taking you to a lovely restaurant."

"And then what happens?" Sasuke asked almost dreamily.

"We go from there, pretty boy." Naruto smiled dashingly and closed the door.

 **February**

"Mommy, I can't find my shoes." Takao said. His red hair was getting longer and longer. Sasuke noted that he would have to get it cut to avoid fan girls.

"There by the door where you left them when we came from the park. Remember, sweety?" The boy nodded. "Wait. Let me put your hair in a ponytail."

The boy complied as Naruto came out of his room. The man had on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt that hugged his muscles, making Sasuke blush. Ever since their date, their time together was made up of stolen kisses and sweet nothings. Still, Sasuke didn't know what they were.

"Alright, go put those shoes on sweety." Sasuke pushed his son forehead gently and watched as the boy ran.

"Naruto." he whispered.

"Sasuke. I was just thinking. Do you want to be my boyfriend? I mean what are we? We kiss, we say sweet things, but we don't acknowledge it much."

Sasuke giggled and leaned up to kiss Naruto. "Yes I will be your significant other. You aren't very romantic when asking questions."

Naruto smiled and let his large hand cover the side of Sasuke's neck. "I'll try harder next time."

A wave of confusion splashed over Sasuke. _Next time_? However, the wave was quick and left just a quickly when Takao came back happily. "Mommy and daddy have to stop kissing in front of me. I will be embarrassed."

Sasuke giggled and Naruto rubbed their son's head. "You guys ready to do some shopping?"

Everyone nodded as they went out to the car. That was another thing Sasuke admired about Naruto. The millionaire never took money for granted. He never really used it. He would do everything without maids and even kept Takao humble.

Naruto was a man who liked everything but money. If he had a choice, he would probably give up money for living for people.

The grocery store was only ten streets away so the small family made it there quickly. They were now in the store walking through each aisle.

"Mom. can we get that?" Takao pointed to a bag of sweets.

"If we do, you eat one candy a day and you have to brush your teeth every time you eat one."

"Yes, mommy. You're the best."

"As long as you eat your veggies." Takao said.

Naruto hugged Sasuke around the waist. The latter had no problem with the contact. For he and Naruto felt comfortable since their first day together and it was easy to fall right into being lovers.

"Naruto? Is that you?" The small family turned around to see an elderly woman standing there. "Oh my, it is you."

"Sister Barbara?" Naruto snorted. _This_ was the woman who had sex with a sixteen year old in her seventies. _This_ was the woman who offered the little Naruto to have sex with her. _This_ woman frightened Naruto for life.

"How have you been. My, you've grown." She came over and touched Naruto's whiskers.

Everyone but his boyfriend missed Naruto's slight shudder. "Yes. I'm sorry, Sister Barbara, but my son, lover, and I really must be going. Bye."

Naruto pulled Sasuke along and nearly yanked Takao when the woman looked at him.

"I've never been so afraid in my life." Naruto stated and hugged Sasuke around the waist.

 **March**

"Sasuke, we're going to be late!" Naruto yelled up the stairs as he fixed his tie. Takao was by the door already, jumping up and down. "You have a speech to do!"

Running down the stairs could be heard and Sasuke was standing before Naruto, his cap and gown shiny. "I'm ready. I'm ready to graduate from college and become a full time writer and counselor."

Takao and Naruto cheered as they all ran out to the car.

 **NSNS**

"I must now introduce the next speaker of the ceremony. Uchiha Sasuke is the youngest graduate in this class by two full years. Due to his smarts, he was able to graduate early. Ladies and gentlemen, please give your utmost attention to him."

Sasuke was nervous. It had been two years with Naruto and Takao. The 24 year old could never be more happy.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to say that it is an honor seeing all of you wonderful graduates tonight. Life changes, so much. I never knew I'd be standing here. In fact, I never knew that I would have made it to the front door of Jounin University."

That statement made laughter echo off the wall.

"But, I will say this. I wouldn't have made it here without my love, Namikaze Naruto; both physically and mentally. Although we're not far in our relationship, I feel like we've known each other or whole lives."

Sasuke spoke about how he was proud of them all for a few more minutes. He glanced to the ceiling and his eye filled with tears. Hanging from the ceiling were Large houses of paper big enough for all to see.

"Before I go, I'd like to inspire you all. When people not from Konoha ask how me we changed and if we ever since graduating, tell them that you became _a better you._ Be phenomenal or be forgotten. Thank you, Naruto, for everything."

The man smiled. "Even Castle's in the air. Especially castle's in the air. Thank you." The man walked off.

 **NSNS**

"That was some speech." Naruto commented when just the two of them returned home. Takao had decided to stay over at Neji and Lee's house.

The Uchiha smiled at the darker blue eyes. "Thanks, love."

"I'm sorry I have nothing to congratulate you with." The blond stated sheepishly. "Everything you like has been given. I'm sorry."

"Well, I like you." Sasuke said nervously as he removed his cap and gown. "And sometimes, I have these dreams. You'd be on top of me, pushing in and out. I'd be whimpering and panting attempting to say your name."

Naruto gasped softly when Sasuke came over and kissed his jawline. "I like those dreams and you haven't given me that...yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." And that was all it took for Naruto to carry Sasuke to their bed and the kissing, groping, screaming, biting ensued.

Sasuke imagined having sex with the man of his dreams, but he didn't think it'd be greater than he imagined. As Naruto thrusted in and out of him, moaning out his name in the manliest way, Sasuke felt high on ecstasy. When Naruto kissed at his neck, he felt like he was in some sort of fantasy love movie.

He briefly remembered watching a film called pretty woman. A female prostitute was taken in by a rich man and they slowly fell in love. The movie, to Sasuke, was fake. That love could never be as real as his and the blond's. They would never be as intimate as them.

After another fantastic hour of being filled, Sasuke finally bit a moan into Naruto's shoulder blade, making the man come into him fast. Sasuke came too, and sat blushing when Naruto decided to lick it off him.

Naruto's love making wasn't good. It wasn't great. Hell, it wasn't even fantastic. It was out of this world and Sasuke loved it. After the blond finished washing his tired lover down with a wet cloth, he laid next to him and spoke.

"Sasuke, I think I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a long time."

"I love you too." Sasuke said as he fell asleep.

 **April**

While the kids, Sakura, and Neji, because he was pregnant, remained in the building, the other friends went outside on the roof to talk and drink a bit.

Naruto stated that he had an announcement to make, so the blond stood on the ledge of the building to speak.

"Well, Sasuke and I have been dating for a while now. I can honestly say that he and Takao make me happy. But, I am not fulfilled. I want to be with him fully. I want him to be an Uchiha and a _Namikaze._ "

Sasuke gasped. "So I know what I need to ask to make that happen. Nagato, throw me the ring." He ordered. Nagato reached into his pocket and did so, but the throw was too high, Sasuke realized a bit too late.

Naruto grabbed for the box until he finally caught it, but his foot slipped. Sasuke screamed as the blond fell backward off the roof.

"Oh my God." He screamed and without hesitation, ran to the edge. Looking down he burst into tears. From happiness or relief or fear, he wasn't sure.

The are the bottom, on a large inflated surface was Naruto smiling up at him. At the top of the surface in big letters were the words "Will you Marry Me?"

When Sasuke got down there, he cursed Naruto for scaring him and then he told him to take a flying leap for real next time. Naruto didn't need to ask whether if the answer was a yes or a no because Sasuke had already kissed him and told him he liked the month June.

 **May**

"Goodnight, I love you sweety."

Takao smiled. "Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy. Love you too."

Sasuke closed the door and followed his Fiancé down to the kitchen. There was a box on the table. The smirk on Naruto's face said it all.

The Uchiha shook his head in disgust. "No. Don't even ask. The answer is no."

"But Takao's a deep sleeper." Naruto whined, making Sasuke question his age.

"Doesn't matter. I will not be doing that Naruto. I'll suck cock before I do."

"Put that away, Naruto. I was being sarcastic." Sasuke stared at the dimwit as he zipped up his pants.

"Please, Sasuke."

"No"

"It's my dream."

"You're a perve."

"Just for you."

"No means no, Baka."

"Don't tell me you never thought about it. You and me doing something I've always dreamed about. Something that made me a man-"

Sasuke huffed. "Fine, but it better be good."

The raven decided it was better than good as he was bent over the kitchen table, nun robes pushed up for Naruto to thrust in and out of him. The man was going on about how his "sister Uchiha" made him feel more like a man than anything, thanking Nagato, and telling Sasuke that they would replace the counter.

Takao would later wonder why his mother kept disinfecting the counter with a flushed face and why his daddy was smirking and thrusting his hips back and forth when he thought Takao wasn't looking.

 **Well, May was definitely funny for me. TBC**


	6. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

There were absolutely no second thoughts. Sasuke now stood in a room with Neji.

"I must say, even if it's plain, you make the suit look extravagant." Neji commented and Sasuke, being an Uchiha, had to agree. He looked very nice for his wedding day. Naruto probably looked amazing.

Without knocking, Sakura walked in. "Man I wish I was the maid of honor. I have to be a damn bridesmaid."

Such was true. Naruto had decided to pick both Nagato as the best man, but Sasuke had yet to see who the maid of honor was.

"I wish I knew who she was. It better not be that nun." At his friends confused faces, the raven just pushed out a "Nevermind"

There was a knock on the door and Naruto's voice sounded. "Hey, love."

The raven covered his body parts as if he were naked. "Naruto, you can't come in." He said to the door.

"I know that. I just wanted you to meet the maid of honor and her family." Came the man's sheepish reply.

"Alright, but if you peek in here, Sakura will give you a good punch to the head."

"Deal. I'll just walk away now. I'll see you and I love you very much."

"I love you more." Sasuke blushed when Neji smiled sweetly at him. Naruto made this game, not he.

"Impossible." and the sound of feet moved away. Sakura opened the door for the maid of honor and her family.

Sasuke expected to see Kushina. He expected to see sister Barbara as a funny joke. Hell, he expected to see no one.

But, what he least suspected was Uchiha Mikoto walking through the door in her pretty dress, Itachi and Fugaku following suit.

Sasuke mouth could have hit the ground as they all stood staring at one another. Then he blinked at them until they were to blurry to see.

When the youngest Uchiha wiped his eyes, Itachi spoke first. "Sasuke."

A laugh escaped with his sob. "If I were a woman and had on makeup, I'd kill you for ruining it by making me cry."

The other Uchiha had no idea who he was speaking to until he burst forward and hugged his mother. Then the tears came rushing. "I missed you all so much. I-how?"

"Naruto found us about a year ago and hooked us all up with good jobs. We were all separated. And then he comes and says "I know where Sasuke is.'" Itachi answered, poking Sasuke's head.

"Oh, Naruto. Father, I imagine you've been well." Fugaku nodded and went on about how he was proud that Sasuke graduated college early.

Again, Naruto spoke through the door. "Do you feel happy now?"

Sasuke went to the door and leaned his face against it. "I've always been since I met you, but now I'm happier." A few tears slipped his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. Today is a celebration." Naruto encouraged.

"Why? Because we're getting married and my family's reunited?"

"Sure. But today is the day you and I finally stop looking back." Everyone in the room smiled softly at Naruto's words. "Because we aren't going that way….and also because we're _two hot guys_ getting married."

Sasuke giggled and placed his palm on the door. "Kami, I love you, Naruto. _So much_."

"Hey, hey. Save that for the vowels. But, I must say, I do love you more."

"Impossible." Sasuke whispered and closed his eyes. He could feel his love more when his eyes were closed. When he couldn't hear. Couldn't feel.

"Let me get out of here before you make me cry. I'll see you, Sas."

When Naruto was gone, Sasuke felt a bit more cold.

"I knew you were going on to do great things, but marrying the hokage to be and becoming an acclaimed author, I must I am very proud."

"Thanks mom. By the way, these are my friends Neji and Sakura. They are Naruto's friends from childhood."

 **Naruto's Room**

"You ready, man?" Nagato's voice sounded and a hand hit the groom's shoulder as he checked himself in the mirror.

"As I'll ever be." Naruto answered.

Shikamaru sighed in the back. "Don't worry. It'll just make your head hurt. I don't think Sasuke is having second thoughts. Besides, it's too troublesome to think about all that."

"You're right. I love Sasuke and I'm pretty sure he loves me. I mean, I'm sure he fell in love with me when we first met."

Nagato smiled. "Exactly. You know, this reminds me of a song. I'll recite it. Now hurry hurry. Go'n to the alter. And I know you ain't a pimp, but pimp, remember what I taught ya'-"

"Cut it out, Nagato. He's nervous." That was Neji walking in. The pale eyed man went directly to his friend. If his belly weren't in the way, he was sure he could hug Naruto properly.

"I want you to know that Sasuke loves you, and we have your back. We're with you every step of the way."

Naruto smiled, his jitters immediately escaping now that his 'older brother' was here. "Thanks, Nej. I feel a lot better."

 **NSNS**

This had to be the best day of his life. The newly weds now sat at a long table waiting for Nagato to speak. Nagato as the best man.

His mother was in love with Takao and how sweet he was. When the boy called Sasuke 'mommy,' she was a bit surprised that her son didn't give her that news earlier. But, Takao was a sweetheart nonetheless.

At the moment Itachi, Naruto, and Fugaku were speaking about sports. The youngest Uchiha could tell his family liked Naruto. The man was hard not to like.

With no ounce of hesitation Sasuke leaned over and pecked Naruto right on the lips as he went on about soccer and the points where players made mistakes.

The man laughed. "What was that for?"

Sasuke laughed sheepishly as his brother and father stared amused. "Just the spite of things, dobe."

"Hm teme. I could always calculate your every move, but now that we're married, I don't know, you've been taking some risks lately. Might have to punish you."

If the Uchiha had wine in his mouth, it'd be all over the white tablecloth. His father let out a laugh, Itachi stated he would never look at Sasuke the same again, and his mother offered sex positions that would make them weak.

"I'll have you all properly meet Nagato, my cousin. You'll like him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto squeezed his hand. "He's a freak...sexually."

Before Naruto could retaliate, the sound of silverware hitting a hollow glass rang through the hall. Nagato stood on the platform, and though everyone turned to him, the red haired man kept hitting the glass…..Until it burst from his hands, shattering all over the floor beneath him.

"I suppose that got your attention." Naruto laughed at his cousin's statement while everyone else deadpanned.

' _You already had it, stupid'_ Sasuke wanted to say.

Nagato put the microphone on his lips and began to sing. "Bra-zziiiiiillllll. Just kidding. I came here to give my best man speech. Hello everyone, as you know I am Naruto's older cousin, Nagato. You may also know I'm a player." Sasuke snorted in seeing the stars in Naruto's eyes.

"But, what none of you know is that Naruto and I grew up in the orphanage together. That's right, before he was born, my parents had an accident and aunt Kushina pulled me into the family. When Uncle Minato died, we didn't have enough money, so auntie had to put us in the orphanage.

I can honestly tell you, if Naruto weren't with me, I can tell you I would've been so lonely. Kushina-ba-chan asked me to take care of Naruto so I did. I worked my ass off to make sure the kid was happy. The best way I did that was teaching him everything I went through."

Some people laughed. "You think I'm joking, but I seriously passed everything down to him and sometimes Neji. I have a slideshow. See, I passed my first blunt to Naruto and Neji."

Everyone looked on the screen to see a young Naruto collapsing his lips onto a cigarette with Neji looking at him frighteningly. The next photo was of Naruto choking and holding his own throat.

Sasuke snorted at his husband, who looked very embarrassed. The next photo was of Naruto kissing an older girl.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said. Nagato just laughed and moved on. "That was my first girlfriend. I let Naruto kiss her first to see if she was worthy.

Naruto laughed. "I remember that." The next picture showed up and displayed Naruto gagging and the girl looked horrified.

"I broke up with her because Naruto said she tasted like acid. He was so happy that I followed his orders instead of the other way around. So yeah, I made some crazy decisions, but Naruto was happy and that was all that mattered."

Sasuke looked at his husband and gasped. Naruto was smiling sheepishly, but he was nearly in tears. "Get up here kid." The blond stood, kissed Sasuke, and walked up to his cousin.

Pulling the young man by his neck, the two rested their foreheads against each other, a brotherly gesture. "I want you to know I'm very happy for you and I'm proud that I helped you along, but you did it all. And I'm proud."

A few tears escaped. "Thanks, Nagato. For sticking with me in the orphanage."

"I wouldn't have left even if I wanted to."

Sasuke decided that maybe Nagato wasn't that bad.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Sasuke sighed contently as Naruto laid him onto the bed and crawled above him. Pale legs instantly wrapped around his husband's body as the latter's length entered him.

They waited and Naruto kissed him, easing the pain and making his mind go haywire. When he squirmed, Naruto pulled out halfway and thrusts back in.

"Ohh aaaa." Sasuke scratched at his husband's back. His nipples were violently attacked. His legs could feel Naruto's firm butt clench with each thrust.

"God, Naruto I love you." His prostate was hit. "Faster." It didn't take a lot for the blond to move with such speed. Naruto was always about stamina.

It took some time for the climax to hit, but when they did, Sasuke let Naruto collapse on top of him, his heavy body engulfing Sasuke.

"You know I love you, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. And I love you too. Thank you...for everything."

Overwhelmed with emotion and high off of the love that Naruto emitted, Sasuke snuggled closer to his husband. He wouldn't necessarily be proud that he was a hooker, but he could say that he was happy for standing on that street alone at night.

That night had given him the chance to become better, for himself and the world.

 **And there it is. I feel like the last chapter sucked, but hey. My mind is on another fic. It's multi chapter and Naruto's older than the other the rookie. I'm so excited. Review and all that. Hasn't been edited yet.**


End file.
